


Just friends [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Jealousy, M/M, Stalker Anthony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: I guess I went a little bit too dark this time. But well...After John Reese appearance in Elias's life Anthony's unresolved feelings get out of control, turning our lovely Scarface into obsessive yandere. Would Anthony's killing jealousy be too much for his boss and who would Elias pick in the end?..





	

**Author's Note:**

> ♪♬♫♬♪ Where you can find me (=^_^=) ♪♬♫♬♪:  
> Let's play channel: https://www.youtube.com/RainbysLovingArmy  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RainbysArmy  
> Tumblr: http://lenakaitokuroirico.tumblr.com/  
> VK - https://vk.com/rainbyslovingarmy
> 
> Thanks a lot for watching, hope you enjoyed it (=^_^=) !!!


End file.
